


短句

by Triglav



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: A cadenza of lost sentiments.





	1. At Impel Down

波特卡斯·D·艾斯被锁进因佩尔第六层后做的第一件事是龇牙咧嘴地抱怨：  
「那什么滚水消毒烫死我了，世界政府还讲不讲人性啦？」  
他横眉瞪眼，那张本来也称不上多英俊的脸十分地扭曲了。本来他在人前总是要伪装一下，试图挤出些许所谓白胡子海贼团第二队队长的尊严。然彼时小萨蒂刚领着狱卒兽消失在电梯门的那一边，艾斯显然懒得在底层一帮穷凶极恶的罪犯面前摆阔。  
「不管哪一层的都要过一遍这个，」一个声音说，「也有不知哪来的弱鸡当场二度烧伤死在水里的。来，帮我点个烟。」  
声音的主人坐在对面囚室的阴影里，艾斯只看得清他的下半张脸。这位谈兴甚浓的狱友叼一根没点燃的雪茄，艾斯突然想起来对方姓甚名谁：  
「克洛克达尔，」白胡子海贼团第二队队长彬彬有礼地说，「你丫没看见我戴着海楼石手铐吗？」

这就是二十岁的波特卡斯·D·艾斯在因佩尔当度过的第一天。


	2. Chapter 2

萨博在继承「火拳」这一名号的同时，顺便也得到了名为波特卡斯·D·艾斯的背后灵的加持。即使是灵魂的状态，这家伙也会动不动就突然睡着，每当这时萨博就会很想揍人。克尔拉看不见艾斯，却能感应到他的存在。可她当然不知道艾斯正向萨博扮形象全无的鬼脸，萨博边批文件边表情扭曲强忍着笑意。


	3. Chapter 3

每一个难以入眠的夜晚他都想起艾斯，他最好的朋友最重要的兄弟，想艾斯在这世界上的最后一刻，想那个时候他的心情，想他们在不确定物终点站的每一段冒险，想艾斯没能达成的愿景。后来他发现那火焰其实一直留在他身边，他可以在每一个梦里听到那个怀念的声音。

他以巨龙的骄傲为利刃，以火焰的荣耀为铠甲，和艾斯的灵魂一起走接下来的每一步路。


	4. Chapter 4

萨博的发型像艾斯，对世界的热爱和憎恨像艾斯，性格里天生的脱线和继承来的狂野跟像艾斯，他做艾斯会做的事，吃下艾斯曾吃下的果实，保护艾斯要保护的人。他的每一秒钟、每个举动都会令他自己想起艾斯，他生活在艾斯再也看不见的世界，而上一次跟艾斯说话的时候，他们甚至都还只是十岁的孩子。


	5. Chapter 5

那是很久很久以前，三个人一起吃霸王餐、喝结义酒、每天PK一百场，艾斯穿莫名其妙的T恤，萨博缺一颗牙，路飞懵懵懂懂，说喝了同一瓶酒这辈子都是兄弟。后来萨博去艾斯墓前，重又倒了三碗酒，他最好的朋友最重要的兄弟，就那么死在了远隔千里的红土大陆，他们已经十年没有见过面，也不可能再相见。


End file.
